Las Leyes De Murphy Para Una Waldorf
by talesbox
Summary: 30 de las leyes de Murphy vistas des de los ojos de Blair Waldorf. Usando una tabla de la comunidad de LJ 30vicios. Rated T pero con posibles M en algunos capitulos.


**Las Leyes de Murphy Para una Waldorf**

**

* * *

  
**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**Los personajes de Gossip Girl son propiedad de su correspondiente creadora y su editorial.**_

**FANDOM: **Gossip Girl

**PERSONAJE: **Blair Waldorf

* * *

**#29 LEY DE MURPHY**

"_**No puedes caerte del suelo"**_

Mis ojos se abrieron poco a poco, sin duda la noche anterior había sido una de las mejores de mi vida, pero seria mejor que no demasiada gente se enterara de porque, pero justo y allí estaba el porque, frente a mis ojos aun entrecerrados, Dan Humphrey al otro lado de la cama, totalmente dormido, nunca le había visto de ese modo, sonreí levemente al pensar lo que había sucedido hacia algunas horas, quizás no había sido correcto, quizás no debí haberlo hecho pero cuando algo ocurre sin previo aviso es simplemente irremediable.

Apoye una de mis manos en su pecho, paseándola por allí como si de cualquier otra persona se tratara, como si no fuera Humphrey el que estaba tirado en mi cama, casi fingiendo que yo era otra persona completamente distinta la cual no se había sumido en la embriaguez y se había dejado llevar por lo que quería hacer en aquel preciso instante la noche pasada.

Contemple como Dan murmuro algo completamente inteligible mientras empezaba a despertarse y aparte rápidamente mi mano de su pecho, cerrando los ojos y poniendo el rostro mas relajado que pude para que pareciera que seguía en un placido sueño, solo quería saber cual seria su reacción, si saldría corriendo, si se quedaría en silencio, si simplemente volvería a dormirse…

Noté como se movía en la cama, creo que reincorporándose para quedarse sentado en ella, yo simplemente aguantaba en aquella posición, intentando inmiscuirme en los pensamientos de él en aquel momento, o al menos intentando escuchar algún tipo de reacción, me conformaba con una leve risa por su parte, suponía que una risa seria del tipo satisfacción y un suspiro o bufido de arrepentimiento. Pero absolutamente nada, fruncí el ceño pronunciadamente y fue entonces cuando escuché una pequeña risa saliendo de los labios de Dan.

**Blair quieres hacer el favor de abrir los ojos **– comentó el con voz algo ronca, supuse que por toda la bebida de la noche anterior.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, aun fingiendo que estaba dormida hacia apenas unos segundos para encontrármelo allí, tal y como esperaba, sentado en la cama, con la sabana cubriéndole hasta la cintura y el torso descubierto. Simplemente me moví un poco para quedar tal y como él estaba, pero llevándome la sabana hasta el pecho.

**¿Dan Humphrey que haces aquí? **– pregunte sonando indignada, mostrando en mi rostro aquel mismo sentimiento, él simplemente alzo una ceja y después negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa ladeada.

**Déjame pensar** – murmuro llevando una de sus manos a la sabana para levantarla un segundo y ver su desnudez. Yo le observaba con la misma cara de sorpresa e indignación, esperando a que siguiera.

**Creo que despertarme después de "UNA NOCHE CON BLAIR WALDORF"** – dijo aquello como si fuera el titulo de un programa de televisión, haciendo un rectángulo imaginario con ambas de sus manos en el aire.

Seguí con aquella seriedad, pero Dan empezó a acercarse a mi, yo me iba alejando como si no quisiera saber nada de aquello, ese era mi papel, yo era una Waldorf, las Waldorf no nos dejamos cazar tan rápidamente y menos por Dan Humphrey. Termine casi cayendo de la cama y mire mal a Dan después de apoyar una de mis manos en la mesilla de noche para que no se riera por ello, y de un segundo a otro, ya le tenia pegado a mi, apretando mis labios con los suyos, y yo por supuesto devolviendo aquel beso.

Mi mano resbalo de la mesilla - **Voy a terminar cayéndome al suelo** – murmuré en sus labios, el simplemente soltó una pequeña risa rozando mis labios, dejando allí un pequeño cosquilleo. En un solo movimiento se levanto de la cama, me tomo y me dejo cuidadosamente en el suelo, encima de la alfombra y sonrió de lado para empezar a besar mi cuello de manera suave. – **No vuelvas a quejarte, no me digas que puedes caerte del suelo, porque no puedes caerte del suelo** – susurro en mi oído, volviendo a los besos una vez mas.


End file.
